Princess of the Seas
by 13BlackSins
Summary: [Pairing Undecided] It was foolish of her. She was a princess and he was a pirate, demon of the seas. So how could it ever work out?


A long time ago where the pirates sailed the seas, there was a demon that fell in love with a human girl. But she wasn't like every ordinary girl. She was a princess surrounded by the castle walls unable to escape. She reminded the demon of a caged bird; the bird cannot fly and can only weep in silence. So from that day, he visited her every single day at the time of midnight. The demon would wake the princess up from her peaceful slumber and smile saying, "Wake up my sleeping beauty."

And each time she was woken up, she would smile in happiness though at first she was a little hesitant at first. But throughout each visit, the guards that guarded her room would be suspicious of the unknown noise in the room. They knew better to judge but they couldn't help but be suspicious.

But one day, the guards told the king.

Her father – the king – grew suspicious of her and the noise in her room. So that night, he stayed with her in her room. He stood in the shadows, silent and unnoticeable. Her father held a sword in his right hand with a shield in his left. His blond hair was gelled back in a cool manner with bangs that swept against his face. He wore armor, bright silver armor that would blend into the reflection of the moon.

The girl prayed that night, she prayed for the demon that she grew to love would not visit her, just this once. Then, the princess closed her light baby blue eyes praying one last time that the demon would not show up. The pray was denied ruthlessly.

The demon was blind, he was blinded by happiness. It was their little traditional thing together. The demon opened his wings, stretching them out in the progress, and jumped off the tall building. His short crimson hair brushed against his black cheeks as he flew to the castle, just waiting to see the princess's face.

Swooping down, he quietly opened the window leaving a soft _creak _sound afterwards. The king was suddenly alarmed, snapping back to reality. The demon took no notice of the quickening breathing that wasn't the princess's, thinking it was the guards outside. Tapping the princess's forehead lightly he whispered, "Wake up my sleeping beauty."

The princess's eyes snapped open, looking straight at the demon's happy crimson eyes. But this time she didn't smile. The demon grew worried at the princess's distress, did something happen? The princess eyed the demon's coal black skin; she took his hand and jumped off her soft king sized bed hurriedly.

"Get out of here!" the princess hissed nervously looking around anxiously. "My father's in here, get out be–"

"Oh? Is that a _demon _I see?" the king asked in distaste as if the word demon burned his very being. "Is _this _what you've been hiding from me, _a_ _ratty no good demon?" _The princess's glaze of the demon worried him even more. Was this what she was hiding from him?

"D-did you tell?" the demon's voice shook and cracked in the end. The king smirked and held his sword high in the air, ready to strike any moment. The princess shook her head furiously; she knew the demon had a weak heart and because of that she had to choose her words wisely.

"It was the guards' fault." she replied softly and the king chuckled, walking up to them.

_CRASH!_

_SLICE!_

"Michel!" the princess screamed. She gasped and closed her eyes, shaking. She placed a hand on her mouth as her father smiled victoriously. The demon's had a large hole in his chest as he crimson eyes leaked out blood. Blood pooled around them as the king thrust his sword out of the demon's chest.

"Take that you pathetic fool." The king snapped as the demon fell onto the ground with a large _thump. _The princess – who was already on the floor – crawled over to him.

"Michel?" she whispered as she looked into his hazy eyes. A light flickered into his eyes but she wasn't sure what it was, was it anger? Regret? Was it possibly hatred? Her heart pounded in her chest, almost breaking out of her rip cage.

_Bu-thump! Bu-thump! Bu-thump!_

Her heart rang in her ears as the demon's soft breathing was what she heard, only that. Her father disappeared, her room disappeared, everything seemed to disappear and the only thing that didn't was the demon. The crimson blood started to stain her silk nightgown but she didn't care. The princess creased his face softly as if she applied anymore pressure he'd break.

Tears rolled down her flawless skin but she didn't notice. The demon smiled at her. This confused her, why did he smile? Then he laughed and shakily touched her forehead. The demon's mouth opened but she didn't hear anything. She leaned closer but she still didn't hear anything. The demon stopped talking and wiped away the tears from her face.

Her heart shattered, more tears rolled down her rosy cheeks.

"Please!" she begged, shaking. "Let me hear your voice once more! Please!" The demon nodded slightly and titled his head to face her. He tried to talk but nothing came out, he laughed once more but nothing came out. Only silence. The princess shook even more. Her body became numb as her breathing hitched. She grabbed a piece of his hair and began her brush it with her bloody fingers.

Suddenly, he shattered into stardust.

Her eyes widened. Her body felt empty, as if part of her soul just . . . disappeared. The wind blew into her room softly as if was just waiting for this moment. This moment when the demon disappeared into stardust, leaving the galaxy. The wind suddenly whispered to her,

"I love you milady, I love you."

And little did the princess know, this event was going to happen once more. This event was going to happen once again in another hundred years.

* * *

**[A/N]**

**First One Piece story~! Please review, favorite, and follow~! Also what did you think of this? Was it good? Bad? Can someone possibly give me some tips? I'm kinda new at writing still so any type of criticism is needed, drop of a PM as well. This is only the prologue by the way.**

**Pairings are undecided.**


End file.
